


Любовь к концертам

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie: The Princess & the Popstar (2012)
Genre: Break Up, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Lovers to Friends, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Кейра начинает петь на сцене, удовлетворённо наблюдая за восторженной толпой. Свет софитов озаряет её облик перед многочисленными зрителями Гардении. Женщина прекрасно помнит принцессу этого королевства, поэтому искоса поглядывает на балкон, где обычно наблюдают за концертом важные персоны.





	Любовь к концертам

Кейра глубоко вздохнула, терпеливо выслушивая длинные гудки. Она волновалась, поэтому немного нервно прикусила нижнюю губу после очередного гулкого звука, раздавшегося в телефоне.

Певица окинула взором небольшой столик, на котором хаотично были разбросаны журналы, разглядывая цветные заголовки на обложках: «Ориентация певицы поставлена под сомнение», «Принцесса зачастила с визитами в гримёрку дивы поп-музыки».

Девушка вздохнула, но тут же оживилась, когда наконец услышала голос собеседницы в телефоне.

— Привет, чего не спишь?

Кейра сжала свободную руку в кулак, услышав радостную ноту в голосе Тори.

— Ты уже видела, что пишет о нас «СМИ»? — взволнованная певица решила сразу поставить все точки над «й».

Этот вопрос заставил принцессу неловко промычать что-то невнятное, да и немного покраснеть. Она уже получила выговор от Тёти Эмилии.

— Да, — девушка запнулась, — и что ты думаешь по этому поводу?

— Мой менеджер сказал, что все эти слухи только навредят мне, — Кейра присела на диван, ещё раз взглянув на журналы, — да и тебе тоже…

— Чушь! — Тори сразу поняла, к чему клонит её подруга.

— Подожди. Выслушай меня, — девушка попыталась говорить как можно спокойным тоном. — Я не хочу вредить тебе. Ты — принцесса. Я — простая певица, которая хочет добиться вершины шоу-бизнеса.

— Но…

— Не перебивай меня, прошу.

Кейра закрыла глаза, мысленно ругая себя за всё, что сейчас скажет. А также мысленно извиняясь перед своей уже бывшей девушкой.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты и твоя семья была в порядке, — начала она, — сейчас вас и ваше королевство поливают грязью… и всё из-за нас с тобой.

— Да плевать я хотела, — тихим голосом честно призналась Тори.

Щёки становились влажными от слёз, но еле осилив ком в горле, что мешал дышать, Кейра всё-таки закончила.

— Прости меня, — дрожащим голосом прошептала она в трубку.

Девушка быстро нажала на кнопку сброса. Она ненавидела себя и презирала за то, что так поступила с… её Тори, но иначе не могла.

— Чёрт! — в порыве гнева на саму себя, певица со всей силы бросила телефон, который после громко ударился о пол.

Всё это время мужчина наблюдал за истерикой девушки. Стоя у окна, которое открывало отличный вид на внутрь трейлера его подопечной, он удовлетворённо ухмыльнулся.

— Молодец, хорошая девочка, — злостно улыбаясь, прошептал менеджер Кейры.

 

* * *

 

Переодевшись, спрятав свои волосы под тёмной шляпой и не забыв надеть солнцезащитные очки, тридцатилетняя королева посмотрела на один из плакатов, который висел на стене её покоев. Лиловый бархат обвивал девушку, изображённую на огромном глянцевом листе. Её лучезарная улыбка и блеск в глазах заставили королеву Викторию немного грустно улыбнуться.

В этот вечер она снова сбежит из дворца, обманув охранников. Это любимая забава Тори. Женщина поступала так всегда, когда приезжала с выступлением знаменитая певица, которая уже не раз доказала всему миру, что она имеет талант.

 

Кейра начинает петь на сцене, удовлетворённо наблюдая за восторженной толпой. Свет софитов озаряет её облик перед многочисленными зрителями Гардении. Женщина прекрасно помнит принцессу этого королевства, поэтому искоса поглядывает на балкон, где обычно наблюдают за концертом важные персоны. Но там нет той белокурой особы, ради которой она до сих пор не вычеркнула это королевство из своего турне.

И ведь певица даже не замечает женщину, наблюдающую за всеми её действиями своими голубыми очами из-под тёмной шляпы.

Обе смирились с этим. Кейра приезжает сюда ежегодно, а королева Виктория раз в год позволяет себе сбежать из дворца ради своей любви к концертам певицы.


End file.
